mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Apple family/Gallery
Season one Friendship is Magic, part 1 Apple Family pushes Twilight and Spike S01E01.png|The reign of the Apple family! Applejack about to introduce the Apple Family S1E01.png|Let Applejack introduce you to the Apple Family. Apple Bumpkin drops candy apples on the table S1E01.png|Apple Bumpkin Red Gala about to place a cupcake in the table S1E01.png|Red Gala Red Delicious places more food on the table S1E01.png|Red Delicious Golden Delicious comes by to drop off more food S1E01.png|Golden Delicious Caramel Apple comes by to drop off more food S1E01.png|Caramel Apple Big McIntosh with the Apple family S1E01.Png|Apple Pie on the left, Apple Tarty on the right and Big McIntosh in the middle. Applejack introduces Apple Bloom S1E01.png|Apple Bloom Applejack and her family S01E01.png|and Granny Smith Twilight done with Applejack S1E01.png|Violet Fritter and Red Gala's shocked that Twilight's gonna leave. Apple family saddened S1E01.png|Apple family (and clones of course) are sad... Twilight "Fine." S1E01.png|Yay?! Apple family gathered around sighing Twilight S1E1.png|She's staying!! Dragonshy Lyra Heartstrings and Fluttershy s01e07.png|Apple Cobbler with Lyra Heartstrings. Swarm of the Century Twilight watching Lyra Heartstrings s01e10.png|Apple Bumpkin and Apple Cobbler's helping the preparation. Green Isn't Your Color S1E20 Prancing Twilight.png|Apple Cobbler's head being blocked by the hat. S1E20 Twilight dun goofed.png|Apple Cobbler and Crisps Pink found the famous Fluttershy!! Fluttershy being mobbed S1E20.png|And the Apple family's mobbing her! Ponies gathering around Fluttershy S01E20.png|The Apple Family and Apple Bloom are fans of Fluttershy. Over a Barrel Pinkie Pie being lifted S1E21.png|Helping Pinkie out with her performance. Pinkie Pie being lowered to the ground S1E21.png|Careful now. Pinkie and crowd S1E21.png|A Pinkie and Apple family performance. Pinkie Pie and Appleloosa Ponies Cancan S1E21.png|Happily dancing with Pinkie. You Got To Share, You Got To Care S1E21.png|Peachy Sweet on the left and Apple Fritter on the right. Appleloosa ponies watching buffalo gather S1E21.png|A waiting the stampede of buffalo. Golden Harvest Riding Two Buffalo S1E21.png|Peachy Sweet's gonna fight! Clearing trees for buffalo S1E21.png|Cutting down trees. Goldengrape preparing to throw pies S1E21.png|Passing out pies to the passing buffalo. A Bird in the Hoof Ponies leaving S01E22.png Pinkie Pie Cartwheeling her way out S1E22.png|A hyper-tension Pinkie accidentally crashes into Apple Cobbler. The Cutie Mark Chronicles Aunt Orange.png|Aunt Orange Uncle Orange.png|Uncle Orange AuntOrange s1e23.png|Aunt Orange, with a smile on her face. Young Applejack brings up roosters S1E23.png|Applejack's aunt and uncle don't seem impressed. Young Applejack tongue-tied S1E23.png Young Applejack staring at morsels S1E23.png Derpy Hooves Ferris wheel clones S1E23.png Season two The Mysterious Mare Do Well Rainbow Dash waving to the crowd S2E08.png Mysterious Mare Do Well rally posters Batman S2E08.png Sweet and Elite Hayseed Turnip Truck S2E9.png Rarity freaked S2E9.png Cafe Scene S02E09.png Turnip Truck hanging upside down S2E09.png Rarity not helping S2E9.png|Me and Rarity go back. DerpyRarity S02E09.png Rarity Hayseed Turnip Truck s02e09.png|Nope, I'm not dorky one bit. Family Appreciation Day AppleStrudel ID.png|Apple Strudel The Last Roundup Preparing for Applejack's surprise party S2E14.png|Apple family preparing for Applejack's party. Hiding at Applejack's surprise party S2E14.png Giving a surprise party S2E14.png|Surprise!!! Disappoint S02E14.png|Son, we're all disappoint... Reading Applejack's letter S2E14.png Apple family shocked by the news S2E14.png|What?! Fluttershy Rainbow worried S02E14.png|Applejack's not coming back?! Twilight finish reading S02E14.png Twilight finish reading2 S02E14.png| Rarity AppleBumpkin shocked S02E14.png Family shocked S02E14.png Apple Bloom among members of the Apple family S2E14.png The Apple family are in a good mood S2E14.png Big McIntosh cries manly tears S2E14.png|Why does it look that Caramel Apple is enjoying the fact that Big McIntosh is crying? The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 Crowd upset S02E15.png|The only member of the family came to drink the cider. RD complain S02E15.png RD pointing S02E15.png Hearts and Hooves Day Town Square exterior 2 S2E17.png Zoomout of Ponyville as Apple Bloom sings "I don't think that we're mistaken" S2E17.png A Friend in Deed Sunbathing pony S2E18.png|Apple Cobbler, trying to sunbathe. Sunbathing pony helped by Pinkie Pie S2E18.png|Pinkie Pie saves her day! Confused background ponies "toupee?" S02E18.png A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1 Princess Cadance coming S2E25.png A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 Princess Cadance blocked S2E26.png Rarity about to drop the dresses S2E26.png Royal Wedding crowd S2E26.png Pony crowd wedding S2E26.png Princess Cadance getting into wedding wagon S2E26.png Cadance before throwing bouquet S2E26.png S02E26 Cadance bouquet toss.png Fluttershy, Twilight and Applejack S2E26.png Spike on Pinkie Pie S2E26.png SpikeSeesYouS2E26.png Rarity & Rainbow Dash whatever S2E26.png Season three Too Many Pinkie Pies Pinkie 'You look pretty busy right now' S3E03.png Pinkie Pie 'Maybe we should talk a little later' S03E03.png One Bad Apple S3E04 first crowd.png Magic Duel Twilight levitating the animals for the show S03E05.png Sleepless in Ponyville Pony looks out his window S3E06.png Sweetie Drops trotting along S3E6.png Scootaloo getting near Sweetie Drops S3E6.png Sweetie Drops looking at Scootaloo S3E6.png Apple Family Reunion Aunt Applesauce younger S3E8.png Aunt Applesauce S3E8.png Aunt Applesauce dentures in the cauldron S3E8.png Young Granny Smith with her family S3E8.png Young Granny Smith oops S3E8.png|Oops! Granny Smith frustrated "oh, fingle-fangle!" S3E8.png Making apple fritters S3E8.png A pony about to enjoy an apple fritter S3E8.png Eating the apple fritter S3E8.png Toungue burning from the apple fritter S3E8.png Cooling off mouth S3E8.png Wondering where the apple fritters went S3E8.png Smiling at filly AJ S3E8.png Smiling at filly AJ photo S3E8.png Granny Smith and her cousin Apple Rose S3E08.png Granny Smith and Apple Rose in the 7 legged race S3E8.png|Granny Smith with her favorite cousin. 7 legged race contestants S3E8.png|Apple Rose and Granny Smith try to move ahead Granny Smith telling Apple Rose to speed up S3E08.png Granny Smith and Apple Rose trying speeding ahead of everyone S3E8.png Granny Smith and Apple Rose tripping up S3E8.png Granny Smith and Apple Rose falling S3E08.png Apple Rose getting up S3E8.png Granny Smith getting up S3E8.png Granny Smith and Apple Rose laughing together S3E8.png Granny Smith and Apple Rose laughing in a photo S3E8.png Some of the apple family in front of the barn S3E8.png 2nd family photo S3E8.png 3rd family photo S3E8.png The Apples have arrived S3E08.png The Apples arriving at the reunion S3E08.png Three fillies come out from the carriage S3E08.png Apple Rose coming out from the carriage S3E08.png Granny Smith meets Apple Rose S3E08.png Granny Smith and Apple Rose hugging S3E08.png|Granny Smith and Apple Rose reunite at last. The Apples arriving with an airship S3E08.png The Apples look at the airship S3E08.png Two fillies playing with each other S3E08.png|Noogie time Applejack looking at the two mares S3E08.png Red Delicious and Hayseed hoofbump S3E08.png Filly with her mother S3E8.png|An adorable little filly with her mother. A filly sees Winona S3E08.png Winona licking the filly's face S3E08.png|Isn't this cute? The Apples interacting S3E08.png Babs Seed, Applejack, and Apple Bloom S3E8.png The 3 grannies S3E8.png The 2 grannies and Applejack S3E8.png The Apples gathering to hear Applejack S3E08.png The Apples cheering S3E08.png The_Apples_watching_S3E08.png Hayseed_and_a_mare_S3E08.png everypony is excited S3E8.png The Apples cheering 2 S3E08.png Babs about to spin Apple Bloom S3E08.png|Babs getting ready to spin Apple Bloom Apple Bloom gets spinned S3E08.png Apple Bloom becomes happy S3E08.png|Do my eyes deceive me, can it be... Babs blowing her mane S3E08.png|Babs Seed. Apple Bloom and Babs Seed meets again S3E08.png Apple Bloom and Babs reunite S03E08.png Apple Bloom 'I know it hasn't been that long' S3E08.png|It hasn't been that long. Apple Bloom and Babs 'It felt like forever!' S3E08.png|But it felt like forever! Apple Bloom walking with Babs S3E08.png Apple Bloom 'I can't wait to hear all about it!' S3E08.png Babs 'Okay. So first day' S3E08.png Apple Bloom and Babs hears Applejack S3E08.png Apple Bloom and Babs sees Applejack S3E08.png|Oh hey Applejack. Babs Seed, Applejack, and Apple Bloom S3E8.png Applejack pushing Apple Bloom and Babs S3E08.png Applejack 'Don't you worry' S3E08.png Apple Bloom and Babs looking unhappy S3E08.png Applejack starts the race S03E08.png Babs, Apple Bloom and other fillies on the starting line S3E08.png Applejack 'where you go on to the next leg of the race' S3E08.png Apple Bloom 'There's more?' S3E08.png Applejack 'Much more' S3E08.png Applejack walking past Apple Bloom and Babs S3E08.png Apple Bloom and Babs Seed looking worried S3E08.png Applejack points at her right S3E08.png Applejack last pony standing wins S03E08.png Apple Bloom, Babs and fillies staring S3E08.png Apple Bloom 'Seriously' S3E08.png Applejack with a flag S3E08.png Applejack 'go!' S3E08.png Apple Bloom and Babs seven-legged race S03E08.png Apple Bloom and Babs sweating S3E08.png Apple Bloom and Babs looking S3E08.png Red flag far away from Apple Bloom and Babs S3E08.png|We have to run all the way over there, ugh Apple Bloom and Babs frustrated S03E08.png Granny_Smith_and_Apple_Rose_admiring_Applesauce's_dentures_S03E08.png Applejack be exciting S3E8.png|"Won't that be excitin'?" Applejack turn off! S3E8.png|Turn off, you danged machine. Applejack much more clarified S3E8.png|Hear you better now. Applesauce,_Apple_Rose,_and_Granny_Smith_sewing_S3E8.png The fillies running around trees S3E08.png Babs and Apple Bloom running around a tree S3E8.png Apple Bloom 'Great!' S3E08.png Apple Bloom 'Ugh...' S3E08.png Babs 'You alright' S3E08.png Babs sees Apple Bloom fall S3E08.png Apple Bloom seeing stars S03E08.png Babs sees Apple Bloom on the ground S3E08.png Babs sigh S3E08.png S3E8_Apple_family_reunion.png Apple Family tell you what S3E8.png|"Tell you what." Apple Family my Apple Tart S3E8.png|"My Apple Tart." Apple Family just be a baby S3E8.png|"May just be a baby." Apple Family a hoot S3E8.png|"But he is a hoot!!" Apple Family sure are S3E8.png|"Sure are!" Applejack pick up the pace S3E8.png|"Better pick up the pace." Applejack roll, fold, crimp S3E8.png|"Roll, fold, crimp." Applejack slide to the left S3E8.png|"Slide to the left." Applejack now you try S3E8.png|"Now you try." Applejack that's it S3E8.png|"That's it!" Paper plates spinning on heads S3E8.png Apple Bloom and Babs balancing plates S3E08.png Babs 'Yeah. Two' S3E08.png Apple Bloom 'Do they wanna be Crusaders' S3E08.png Babs 'Totally!' S3E08.png Apple Bloom and Babs sticking their tongues out S3E08.png S3E8_finally.png|''Finally.'' Apple Cobbler not enjoying this S3E8.png|Apple Cobbler is not enjoying this. Granny Smith sore forearms S3E8.png|Oooh, my arm is sore. Apple Family lot of fritters S3E8.png|Now that's a lot of fritters!. Apple Bloom 'wants this to be like a super-awesome reunion' S3E08.png Apple Bloom 'but that was ridiculous!' S3E08.png Babs and Apple Bloom hearing Applejack S3E08.png|What in the hay? Babs and Apple Bloom looking up S3E08.png Apple Bloom 'I haven't had any time with Babs!' S3E08.png Apple Bloom 'We were so busy with that obstacle course' S3E08.png Applejack 'There'll be plenty of time' S3E08.png Babs Seed looks real worried S3E8.png Iron Horses grinning S3E8.png|Hey it's the Iron Horses again. Applejack always had S3E8.png|"We always had a nice and relaxin' hayride." Applejack which is why S3E8.png|"Which is why I decided to change things up a bit." Applejack gives instructions S3E08.png Applejack perfect shot S3E8.png|A perfect cute shot of Applejack. Apples have fun S3E08.png Hayride_cart_pulling_away_S03E08.png Dentures_about_to_fall_S3E8.png Dentures on Big McIntosh nose S3E08.png Big_McIntosh_gives_dentures_back_S3E08.png|I'm sorry, are these yours? Where_are_we_headed_S3E8.png Rainbow_of_fruit_bats_1_S03E08.png|Ooh! Rainbats! Rainbow_of_fruit_bats_2_S03E08.png Apple_Bloom_and_Babs_wowza_S03E08.png|Wowza! S3E08_Bat_Attack_2.png S3E08_Bat_Attack_3.png S3E08_Bat_Attack_4.png S3E08_On_a_Collision_Course.png Apple_Bloom_Everypony_jump_out_S03E08.png|Abandon thread! Ponies bail S3E08.png S3E08_Bailing_Out_2.png S3E08_Bailing_Out_3.png|Bats! Bats on my everything! Big McIntosh jumps off the wagon S3E09.png Apple_family_surrounds_the_barn_S3E8.png Apple_Bloom_and_Granny_Smith_cheer_up_Applejack_S03E08.png Start of Raise This Barn S3E8.png Big McIntosh up go the beams S03E08.png|Up, up, up go the beams. Babs_and_Apple_Bloom_S3E08.png Got_a_new_partner_S3E08.png|New partners! Raise This Barn pony do-si-do S03E08.png Raise This Barn Big Mac and Braeburn S03E08.png Fixing barn S3E08.png|Mr. Greenhooves at the top. Braeburn near a dangerous saw S3E8.png Raise This Barn apple fritter break S03E08.png Fixing barn waving S3E08.png Babs Seed eye error while cleaning wood S3E8.png Applejack, Apple Bloom and Babs smiling S03E08.png Ponies dancing in the barn S3E8.png Applejack, Apple Bloom and Granny hauling paint S03E08.png Repaired barn S3E08.png S3E8_Octavia_palette_swap.png S3E8_Ponies_looking_at_the_barn.png Apple family at the barn S3E8.png Babs Seed eye error 2 and Apple family S3E8.png The_Apple_Family_together_S3E08.png S3E8 photo album 0 (Family picture).png S3E8_the_Apple_family_dancing.png Granny Smith scaring Applesauce S3E8.png|At her age, that could've been lethal. S3E8_the_Apple_family_returning_to_their_homes.png Apple Bloom "I can't wait" S3E8.png Babs looks forward to the next reunion S3E8.png Apple Bloom "I mean obviously" S3E8.png|It's "levi''o''sa", not "levio''sa''". Apple Bloom sad about Babs leaving S3E8.png Babs cheers up Apple Bloom S3E8.png Babs hugging Apple Bloom S3E08.png S3E8_Applejack_and_Granny_Smith_watching_Apple_Bloom_and_Babs_Seed.png S3E8 photo album 1 (Apple Bloom leaping).png S3E8 photo album 2 (Braeburn and Applejack).png|Nom. S3E8 photo album 3 (dancing ponies).png S3E8 photo album 4 (AB and Babs with helmets).png|They look like real Crusaders now! S3E8 photo album 5 (Stallions working together).png S3E8 photo album 6 (Ponies playing around).png S3E8 photo album 7 (Granny Smith and Apple Strudel).png S3E8 photo album 8 (Half Baked Apple and Apple Bloom).png S3E8 photo album 9 (Having a snack).png S3E8 photo album 10 (Stitching a quilt).png|That quilt is lookin' mighty good. Spike at Your Service Spike runaway balloon S3E09.png Games Ponies Play Applejack oh please S3E12.png Rainbow Dash there isn't S3E12.png Magical Mystery Cure Ponies walking through Ponyille S3E13.png Fluttershy and angry ponies S03E13.png Rain pouring on Ponyville S03E13.png Sassaflash shakes hoof at Caramel S03E13.png S3E13 Tears of Joy.png S3E13 Are you Crying.png Merchandise NewMystery packToys.jpg|Apple Dazzle third from the left in the front row. Mystery pack 4 Crimson Gala.jpg|Crimson Gala. Mystery pack 4 Peachy Sweet.jpg|Peachy Sweet. Mystery pack 4 Mosely Orange.jpg|Mosely Orange. Crystal-Shine Mystery Pony Caramel Apple.jpg|Caramel Apple. Miscellaneous Butler, PA Wal Mart poster bin and toy display shelves.jpg|Apple Dazzle at the right side on the top of the display. Other side of Butler, PA Wal Mart toy display shelves.jpg|Apple Dazzle's tail on the right side at the bottom of the display. Twilight performing magic tricks S3E05.png Comic issue 5 page 7.png Comic issue 9 Comics World cover.jpg Sweet Apple Acres SweetAppleAcres.jpg|Sweet Apple Acres Big McIntosh and Applejack looking at Sweet Apple Acres S01E04.png|Lots of apple trees Painted apples S01E05.png|Apples painted for a prank Applejack Cutie Mark Crusaders clubhouse S1E18.png|A treehouse on the grounds of Sweet Apple Acres Applejack approaching the clubhouse S01E18.png|The treehouse after the Cutie Mark Crusaders fix it. Sweet Apple Acres dilapidated S3E13.png|Sweet Apple Acres dilapidated, for the episode Magical Mystery Cure. Twilight and Spike walking into Sweet Apple Acres S1E01.png|Sweet Apple Acres in the daytime. Sweet Apple Acres S2E6.png|Sweet Apple Acres in the night. Category:Character gallery pages